An Instructors License
by Aze-chan
Summary: Quistis and Seifer get into a fight over her lost license, but with the sudden mysterious disappearances of students, there's much more at risk then Quistis' instructors license--(Seftis)Rated R for later CH's, Flames accepted, tell me what you think!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Squaresoft, not mine. So don't sue me please, I am poor, lol. Anyway enjoy my twisted works. DM .

* * *

_**An Instructors License**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was a dark night, the moon was no where to be found in the heaven's. The sound of something thick cutting the air rang through the Training Center. With one loud crack a shrill scream let out into the night, followed only by silence and heavy breathing.

Quistis Trepe sat on the ground of the Training Center panting, sweat lining her brows. After a few deep breaths she was up once again, ready for another monster.

The snapping of a twig to her left set her on full alert, and she flicked her wrist, Save the Queen jumping out like a threatened snake towards its opposing enemy. When she flicked her wrist again, her weapon came back to her. But instead of blood dripping from the end, it was a clean cut.

The tip was thrown at Quistis, who caught the piece of her weapon, her eyes following the path it took. They followed till they met up with a pair of bright green orbs. The young blond sneered at the only other person who was usually up this time of night.

"What do _you_ want?" she spat.

"My my, a little cranky aren't we?" the male retorted. Even the tone of his voice contained the smirk that was plastered on his face. "I just wanted to have a little late night training, that's all. So how was your night _Instructor_?" scorn dripping from his last word. There was silence in the center as Quistis stood and glared.

"Seifer you_ know_ what happened, don't act like the angel you try to be you prick." Seifer chuckled at her remark.

"Wow Quistis…such malice! I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." he grinned

"I lost my license because of you! Because you were a failure!" the slightly older blond yelled.

"I was a failure? If you ask me, it was because you were an awful instructor!" The taller of the two bellowed, his innocent act quickly changing to heated fury.

"Well nobody asked you! AND! If I was such a bad instructor, then why did all my students, excluding you, pass the SeeD exams?" Quistis shouted as she crosses her arms across her chest, Save the Queen hanging by her side.

"You didn't train me adequately!" "Wow Seifer be careful, you know how big words hurt you're head! Besides, you weren't willing to learn!" She cut Seifer short. A small pause was inserted into their heated conversation, then Seifer began again. "Because you're at very least **three** months older then me!"

"So?" Quistis argued.

"Yeah!" was all Seifer could seem to say.

"Ugh!" the other blond rolled her sparkling blue eyes.

"And what about puberty boy?" Seifer snarled down at the smaller blond.

"Who?" "You know who I mean, QUISTIS." he snapped.

"INSTRUCTOR TREPE!" she yelled back, hoping to get it into his head.

"Tsk tsk, no longer, _Quistis_." She growled and gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself as Seifer smirked at her.

"What _about_ Squall?" she said after a deep breath. "He's the same age as us, so you can't say that if someone's the same age as their instructor, they're impossible to teach.!"

"He's a year younger then us, so you let his pass! You were in love with him!" Seifer shouted back.

"I was not! He passed on his own will!" A sort of awkward silence came upon the center.

"So," Seifer mired "He was never a lover in your eyes?" Seifer asked calmly, glancing into her eyes.

"No…he was always more of a little brother to me." She replied looking down to the ground. Another piece of awkward silence befell the two blonds.

"So, what am I to you?" Quistis stared into Seifer's green eyes intensely, hey eyes asking in shock if she'd heard him right. After a while her eyes softened.

"A pain in the ass." she spat as she turned on heel and left Seifer alone in the Training Center.

* * *

AN: Hahaha, so? what'd you think? Ok? No? Plz tell me I really need reviews! Flame it adore it, whatever you do, REVIEW-DarkMistress 


	2. Seifer

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Squaresoft not me, if you wanna argue about it, take it up with Square .

* * *

last ch. notes: that whole last chapter was just an idea that I wrote down a few years ago, and the only thing i wrote down was the dialouge! lol. But anywayz I'm sorry about the typo's in the last chapter, i didn't realize they were there because it was almost 3 AM. I'm lazy, so I won't fix it, but you all know what i mean anyway! I'll try and do better with the rest of the story. Enjoy the next chapter- DM

* * *

Seifer leaned against the shower tiles, water cascading down his back. He kept his eyes closed as he took in a few deep breaths, letting the hot water wash off the sweat and dirt, along with other things, that he'd aquired while in the Training Center.

After being bitched at by his former instructor, he'd had a good long work out. The blond smiled to himself as he remembered the angered look on Quistis face, the bright blue flames burning in her eyes. Everything was going just the way he wanted. No more Quistis to worry about, no more SeeD exams, no more Squall...especially no more Squall. He grimiced. Squall had been on his mind for the last week. Every time he saw him, he took special time to torment the younger male. But last night was different, last night, Squall had his chance.

* * *

12 AM, Dorm Halls

* * *

Seifer was out making sure that every student was in bed. And he meant every student. He smirked as he walked down the halls, he was sure his little stunt infront of the Headmaster had gotten Quistis' license revoked. This put him in his greatest mood yet. The blond was so busy thinking of other ways to make Quistis' life a living hell, that when he rounded a corner he didn't notice the one person he normally targeted.

After a few steps, Seifer stopped. The whole hall was filled with one of the most annoying sounds ever, the sound of pure silence. He turned around slowly, as if he was already mocking the other person.

"Squall Leonhart." Seifer smirked. "What are you doing out of your dorm at this time of night?" The shorter brunette scoffed and sneered at taller male.

"None of your damn business Almasy."

"Oh no Squall, it is my business. It's my business because I'm making it my bussiness." Seifer stated dead serious as he advanced towards Squall. The brunette just looked at the floor and tried to continue walking. But of course, Seifer couldn't have that.

"How disrespectful Leonhart, and stupid." he snarled as he grabbed the younger mans wrist and jerked him back to face him. "Turning your back on an enemy. I'd have expected better of a SeeD."

"Let me go Seifer..." Squall muttered, trying to pull his arm back.

"What was that Leonhart? I didn't quite hear that." the blond smirked and pulled Squall towards him, pretending that he didn't hear the brunette.

Squall's storm grey eyes looked up into Seifers bright green ones.

"Let GO of me." he said sternly.

Seifer stood, still holding onto Squall's wrist, his trade mark expression on his face. The brunette glared, making Seifer's ego go up 1000. Suddenly Squall pulled his wrist back, Seifer's hand still attached. Seifer was prepaired for a sharp blow to the face, like he'd gotten a few times before when Squall caught him off gaurd. But instead, he got a soft kiss on the lips. when he realized it, he stumbled backwards, landing sharply on his ass.

"Sick fag!" Seifer yelled up to Squall from the floor.

The brunette stood expressionless as he stared down at the older male.

The blond stood up and grabbed Squall by the collar of his jacket. He pushed him away, making Squall fall on the ground.

"Get to your dormroomqueer." Seifer snarled as Squall got off the ground and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly he stopped.

"Do queers have bad hearing? Get the hell to your dorm!" Seifer yelled.

The smaller of the two turned around to face him. His eyes slightly watery, the light in his eyes had faded. They were now just orbs of dull gray.

"Seifer...I..."

"Oh sick! You'd better not be thinking what I think you're going to say!" Seifer glared.

"Seifer...You're in my way." With that Squall walked towards him, and just barely passed him. Seifer jerked his arm away, making sure that contact was avoided.

"Get to bed faggot." Seifer called down the hallway, wiping his lips on his jacket sleeve.

* * *

Seifer finished rinsing his hair out. He'd been spacing off, thinking about that gay wimp. But...for some reason he didn't feel repulsed by it.

"ugh!" Seifer's voice echoed off the walls of the empty shower room. Thinking about not being repulsed by it repulsed Seifer. Even if that didn't make much sense, he made himself sick.

Seifer smiled to himself as he laid in bed. Hisevening had been full. An encounter with a love-sick fag, then stomping off to the Training Center, Meeting his former Instructor, having a nice long workout, followed by a hot shower. His life was good. Nothing, Not one single thing, could ruin this weekend.

* * *

AN: So? Was this chapter a disappointment? Tell me what you think, please review! I try my best, and please, if you have any suggestions, I'm totally open. -DarkMistress 


	3. Quistis

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Square Soft, if you have a problem with it, get an attorney .

* * *

Last CH. Notes: The whole last chapter was made up on the spot! Now for all you Squall fans don't worry, he's not gay, Seifer's just being an ass, lol. Anyway, it was again around 6 AM that I published this CH. I was working on it since….erm…12AM? Dunno, but I was doing other things too. Hope you enjoy the next CH! Dark Mistress

* * *

There was complete and utter silence. The whole Garden was asleep, or so it seemed.

Quistis leaned against her dorm room wall, her head in her hands, covering the few tears that dared to be shed.

For the longest time, she thought that she'd been in love with Seifer. But last night just proved how wrong she was.

* * *

7:30 PM Quistis' Classroom

* * *

The blond instructor sat quietly at her desk, typing on her computer. The door slid open noisily, causing the young women to look up from her work. She smiled and her eyes quickly went back to her computer screen.

Seifer walked over to her desk, nothing out of the ordinary. Recently, he'd been coming after classes to see Quistis. Sometimes for Garden related purposes, and sometimes, for something else.

The slightly younger blond sat down on the corner of Quistis desk, watching her type away. She continued as if she hadn't even noticed him. Seifer just sat and watched, his bright green eyes focused on Quistis.

"Quis." he called out, slightly startling her. She looked up at him after a pause, leaning back in her chair.

"What is it Seifer? Need something?"

"Nothing in particular Instructor." he smiled innocently. Quistis looked him up and down curiously, eyebrows fixed in a raised position. The taller blond leaned forward.

"So Quistis? When was the last time that you went out?" the older blonds facial expression changed to a slightly curious, slightly surprised look. "Why do you ask such a thing Seifer?" the male shrugged.

"Just curious." She continued eyeing him suspiciously. "Curious if you'd want to go out to Balamb with me tonight. I'm going to a club. You know, to relax some."

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked, her head tilting slightly to one side. He nodded. "Aren't Fujin and Raijin going with you?"

"Hyne no. Even since Fujin became pregnant, Raijin doesn't wanna leave her side. It's not even his baby." he chuckled. Quistis smiled and leaned forward on her desk. "And what does Fujin have to say about that." Seifer leaned forward getting closer to his instructor.

"Well, don't tell anyone. But I'm pretty sure she's enjoying the company." he grinned. "Even though all she does is glare and roll her eyes at him" Quistis laughed as he sat up straight again.

"So how about it Quis? Do you wanna come with me?" Quistis looked at her computer screen, then back to Seifer.

"Well Seifer I'd love to but…I just can't. Not tonight." Seifer stood up and walked around the desk to Quistis. He knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"Please Quis. I don't wanna go by myself. C'mon. It's only for tonight. Besides you work to hard." he winked as the smaller of the two sighed. She looked back up into his bright green eyes and smiled nodding her head.

"Alright Seifer."

"Good." Seifer smiled back. "So, I'll pick you up around 9:00?" Quistis nodded. With another small smile, Seifer leaned down, kissed her cheek and left the room. As soon as the door slid closed, Quistis put a hand to her cheek and blushed bright red.

* * *

The club was loud, the music blared over the bodies on the floor and bar. Quistis hadn't been here in a while. In fact, the last time she was here, she was appointed instructor, and she'd gone out by herself to celebrate. What a night that was.

As the two walked towards the bar Seifer put his arm around her waist, causing her to look up at him. He grinned down at the shorter blond and bushed his lips against hers. With that he led her to a few vacant seats, her slightly pale face blushing brightly.

Seifer leaned over and ordered drinks for the both of them. He knew the bartender, so his I.D. wasn't needed. Quistis mean while was eager to get onto the dance floor. Quickly, Seifer obliged, but not before slipping a note to the bartender. With a quick wink, the two of them were dancing.

When the bartender was sure they were out of sight, he slipped a small amount of something into Seifer's glass, the rest of the vial going into Quistis' coat pocket.

As the night waned on, the two danced and drank till they could do neither. Thanks to Quistis' miracle drug from Kadowaki, they were both able to get home in one piece.

Seifer was severely wasted, or so Quistis thought. Every chance he got he pushed himself on the smaller blond. As first she disregarded it and shrugged him off. But the more attempts he made, the more her walls began to crumble under his touch. Seifer had discovered that when he did it seriously instead of the drunken approach, Quistis would let him get farther before she pushed him away.

By the time they got to the dorms, Quistis was in full participation, letting Seifer all over her body. She fumbled clumsily in her pocket for her key card as Seifer's lips ravaged her body. She let out soft moans, barely audible as she pulled out her card, Seifer gently biting the tender skin on her neck.

The slightly older blond sighed and accidentally let the key card slip from her hand and onto the floor. Before she could bend down to pick it up, Seifer kicked it across the hall. He grinned as she looked up into his clear green eyes. Quistis laughed.

"Seifer, go get the key." he stood there grinning, and moved himself against the door, Quistis leaning on his chest. She smiled and kissed him gently, leaving yet another lipstick mark on his face.

Suddenly Seifer fell limp against the door and slid to the floor. Quistis stood and watched, a bit surprised but nothing more. She laughed and tried to pull Seifer up, but he'd just gotten heavier in the last few minutes. The blond sighed putting her hands on her hips and turned to pick up her key card.

As soon as she turned around Quistis found herself face to face with Headmaster Cid. He stared at her in disbelief. Her eyes were wide with fear, anxiety and expectancy. The Headmaster shook his head and called Dr. Kadowaki for assistance.

* * *

The blonds eyes clenched tightly, trying to rid her mind of the image. The horror that followed the examination of her clothing, and Seifer's system. Quistis couldn't believe she'd been set up, but when he saw Seifer the next time, he was mocking her. His face, his posture, his voice….his eyes….

'Oh Hyne his eyes…' Quistis thought, remembering the fired look in those bright emerald orbs, the passion. She grimaced as her thoughts began to praise his looks, his touch and his gorgeous eyes. Letting another tear fall, she sniffled and sat up in her bed.

After a few minutes of staring into her dark dorm room, she got up and went into the bathroom for a late night bath.

Quistis let the hot water run as she relaxed in the tub. She clenched her eyes, trying to let all her troubles soak into the water.

Water……………………

When Quistis opened her eyes, she was laying in the surf of a beach she knew all too well. There were a few trees around, and a large light house off in the distance. The sound of the crashing waves soothed her and she looked around for her friend.

The island was small, so she could see to almost every edge, except where the beach turned into a forest. But even though she couldn't see it, she knew what was there.

"Quistis…troubled are you?" a soft voice rang out through the air. The blond looked in the direction of the voice and smiled. The other's voice was like a soft chime that she'd heard when she was young, at the orphanage.

"Shiva…." Quistis called out. The Guardian Force came closer to the young women. When she approached the water was broken and a dragon-like creature came out of the ocean. It approached and laid it's head in her lap.

"Seifer tricked me…..I….I don't know what to do…" Quistis said softly, although both GF's heard her clearly.

"Shiva understands Quistis……" the other said, placing her hand on the blonds shoulder. Quistis cried into Shiva's shoulder, Leviathan wrapped itself around her, laying its head on her shoulder. The three sat that way until the wind began to blow sharply.

"Quistis has to go back now….." Shiva smiled down at her. "Shiva and Leviathan will be here."

The smaller of the three stood and wiped a few tears from her face. The dragon-like creature cooed and watched her as Shiva smiled gently.

Quistis nodded and went towards the sea, taking a breath she jumped in.

When she opened her eyes she was in her bathroom again….the water had shut off by itself. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. In a few hours she'd have to face the Garden again…..have to face Seifer…

The young blond sank beneath the water trying to keep time from going on…but Hyne wouldn't have it. She resurfaced and got out the bath, wrapping herself into a towel. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes, the soft whisper of a song she'd heard long ago humming through her mind….

* * *

AN: OHHHH PEOPLE OF Faithful readers I'm sooooo sorry about the delay for the chapter, writers block, so the end of this one may be alittle bit...strange and un-incomprehensable, lol. But I hope you at least enjoyed the little tid bit. I swear I'll try somuch harder to get these in on a certain ammount of time, say...update atleast every week, I think, lol. Anyway, Hope you stay for the next chapter cuz Quistis will be bumping into the very pregnant Fujin ;)

Thanks Much - DMQ


	4. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here mindlessly writing fanfics for all you loyal readers :D

* * *

Last CH. Note: gwar I takes forever to update don't I? Sum1 just kick me, sigh Aw well…you know…that last chapter was a bit confuzzeling wasn't it? Ahhh, whatever……lol. OH! BTW! Un-Incomprehensible is a double negative, heehee.

* * *

The blond stared silently into the deep blue eyes of the other blond. Scoffing, as if in disgust with the reflection of herself, Quistis fixed her SeeD uniform so that it looked very professional. With that she got up off her chair and headed towards the door. She stopped short and stared at it, pictures of Seifer, the club, the garden, the headmaster, all running through her mind. The women clenched her eyes tightly trying to dispel the images, and with a heavy sigh, she walked out into the lions den.

When her door slid shut behind her, a few students turned and looked. The girls, suddenly aware that they were staring, quickly started down the hall. As soon as they were out of ear shot, they began whispering to one another, stealing quick glances at the former instructor. Quistis pretended not to mind and went on walking towards the Cafeteria.

Upon entering, Quistis got a salad and a tall glass of water. She sat on her own towards the back of the room. Quistis felt very awkward on account that everyone in the place was sneaking glances and whispering. The blond sighed heavily and looked at her reflection in the water.

With a non-existant breeze came the sound of a gentle melody, the one she'd known all so well. Subconsciously she began to softly sing it to herself.

"_Like a Sirens song_

_You rescued me_

_In your eyes I have found my way home_

_When the world outside falls all I need is you_

_In your heart is where I'll stay_

_And as the tide shall rise_

_Under these stars tonight_

_I'll hold on un till I can see you again_

_Dreaming in a world far away…….."_

"Pretty…." A gentle, yet firm voice called from across the table. Quickly Quistis snapped out of her trance and looked up.

"Ya instructor, but you kneed to be a little louder, ya know." Raijin said as he helped Fujin into the chair across from the blond. Quistis looked slightly startled at the two somewhat younger people.

"Wh…..where's Seifer?" she asked glancing about the room, intimidated to some extent . Raijin looked up at the blond as he set Fujin's plate down in front of her. Fujin mumbled her thanks to her partner and spoke.

"Don't know." Raijin sat beside her and also shrugged as Quistis gaze turned to him. He quickly stuffed his face with a hot dog. This caused Quistis to smile slightly, being reminded of another young student, a blond if she wasn't mistaken.

"He shaid, dat he wath goving phu va thraining thenter." Raijin managed to say over his mouth full. Although at that particular moment in time, no one at the table was very fond of "See" food. This caused Fujin to hit Raijin in the back of the head, forcing him to swallow, almost painfully.

"Idiot." she scoffed as she bit into her sandwich once again.

Quistis smiled slightly and a sweat drop trailed down the back of her head.

"Anyway….." Raijin continued. "Seifer told us that….he got you…….fired?" Fujin immediately stood and hit Raijin in the head. "IDIOT!" Quistis smiled again, "Fujin its ok." then she turned to Raijin, who was rubbing the back of his head where he'd been hit. "Yes….he's managed to get my instructors license revoked. But he forgets I'm still his squad captain, seeing as I am a class A SeeD." she stated a bit triumphantly.

Fujin, although loyal to Seifer, had developed a close bond with Quistis since a few weeks before her pregnancy. That was the time that Seifer started to roam with girls, a lot worse then normal. With Raijin gone off on a SeeD mission, Fujin had a lot of spare time on her hands.

* * *

The silvery haired young women sat alone out side the garden walls. She looked off in the distance, across the ocean, towards Deling City, where the SeeD mission was taking place. Then her eyes shifted and focused on the bright lights of Balamb. With a sigh she watched the lights flicker, and the stars twinkle over head. Fujin looked up into the moon's pale face. It's eyes seemed to cry the tears that were stars, just for her...

Her red eyes closed and she leaned back on the bench where she was sitting.

A gentle blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Without opening her eyes, she curled up and leaned against the frame that sat beside her.

"Fujin...What are you doing out here this late?"

The women sighed and stated firmly. " Waiting..."

"For what?"

"Raijin..."

The blond at her side nodded.

"Fujin do you want to go out with me tonight?" The younger women looked up into Quistis deep blue eyes.

"Where?" The blond smiled and looked off in the distance.

"To Balamb." Fujin looked down at the ground, then out towards the ocean. The instructors smiled faded, but her eyes stayed just at bright.

"Fujin...Raijin isn't coming back tonight...He's not schedualed to be back for three more days." Fujin shook her head. "What is it then?" Fujin looked at her sincerely.

"Seifer."

Quistis sighed and looked down into her eyes. She looked off towards the lights of Balamb. Suddenly she turned back, a happy expression on her face.

"C'mon! There are so many clubs in Balamb! Think about it! What are the actual possibilities that we'll see Seifer tonight? Or any other night for that matter!" She smiled, waiting for a response. Fujin looked off to Balamb, then back at Quistis and smiled.

"Ok!" she said as Quistis pulled her up off the bench and they raced towards Balamb Garden.

* * *

The two women entered into Balamb and passed by "Ifrit's Flame", Seifer's favorite club. Quistis watched as Fujin subconsiously looked for her leader's car. The blond kept driving untill she found a club, quite a newer club, one that Seifer wouldn't have too much interest in, "Pandora's Box".

Fujin got out of the car, followed by Quistis who locked it.

As the two walked into Pandora's Box they immediately hit the bar.

The silver haired woman hadn't been to this place before, in fact she hadn't been to a club in a long time. Quistis winked at her friend and ordered herself a Kahlua Sour and Fujin a Amaretto

"So Fujin," Quistis said turning her chair towards the slightly younger girl. "When was the last time you went out?" Fujin smiled back and took a sip of her drink. "Ifrit's Flame...months ago." the blond nodded and looked into the crowd of people dancing.

"Excuse me Instructor." a deep voice said from behind the two. Quistis looked at the man and smiled, while Fujin looked and was a little confused.

The man was fairly tall, probably 6'. He had long brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. The brunnet sported a brown cut-off shirt and tight blue jeans with a tan belt and chain. Fujin didn't know if he was gay, or just a great dresser.

"Irvine Kinneas, long time no see cowboy!" Quistis said jokeingly as she got up off her chair and hugged the taller man. He smiled down at her and kissed her hand.

"Lady Trepe, it is a pleasure to see you again." he looked up and saw Fujin behind her. "Well Quistis, is this lovely young woman with you?" Quistis laughed watching her friend eyeball the other woman. "Yes Irvine." He stepped around the blond and bowed infront of Fujin, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. "Irvine Kinneas, may I ask your name?" Fujin blinked and laughed. "Fujin." Irvine smiled up at her. "A sweet name, to accompany a sweet laugh." Fujin rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Irvine, down boy!" Quistis laughed as she sat back in her seat.

"May I join you ladies?" he asked, his hands on a nearby chair. "Ohh, you may" Quistis laughed, taking another drink of her Kahlua. Irvine sat beside Quistis. He leaned over and kissed her neck. "You know Quis, you really shouldn't be drinking, it'll set a bad example for your students." Quistis smiled at the comment and took another drink, looking over her shoulder at Irvine matter-of-factly. "That's ok, about the only students of mine here are the Trepies, and frankly, I really don't care if they drink and drive." Irvine gasped, pretending to be shocked. "My my! How inconsiderate of your students!" The group laughed and Irvine ordered himself a drink.

Quistis got up off her seat and shouted. "I'm going to dance, come with me if you dare!"

With that she left towards the dance floor. Irvine followed suit, leaving Fujin to choose her own path.

The silver haired young women slammed back the rest of her Amaretto, as she stood a man slightly older then Quistis approached her. He smiled when her eye met his.

"Hi."

"Hi." Fujin said in a voice slightly softer then the music.

"You don't happen to be a friend of Quistis Trepe's do you?"

Fujin nodded as the long haired man sat beside her.

He had a medium build, his hair was black and slightly longer then hers, but it was pulled back, somewhat like Irvines. His eyes were a bright green with a tint of crimson. The silver haired woman sat staring in awe. He was smiling and saying something, but she didn't hear. He laughed and extended his hand to her.

"I'm Kieda, Kieda Rayne." Fujin brought her hand to meet his, like Irvine, he kissed it and smiled.

"Fujin..." she blushed slightly.

"Pretty...do you mind if I ask you your last name?"

"Kazeno."

"That's pretty cool. So you go to garden huh?"

Fujin nodded as Kieda ordered himself a drink.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Fujin smiled and nodded again. "Pink Lemonade ok?" Again Fuin nodded. Kieda turned to her and smiled leaning on the bar.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No...sorry." she said a bit bashfully. He laughed. "It's ok. I kind of like that in a gorgeous woman like yourself." Fujin looked at him a little surprised. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be saying those things. You boyfriend will probably take offense." Fujin smiled.

"I don't," he was looking deep in her eyes now, burning into her soul. She looked away and blushed slightly. "have one." she finished slowly. He looked at her surprised. "Really? I would've thought that a beautiful woman like you would have a boyfriend."

"Kieda, don't hit on her." Irvine called, his hand intertwined with Quistis' as they approached.

"Irvine, you're one to talk, I know you're hitting on my sister. You should leave her be." he laughed.

Both Irvine and Quistis sat down next to the other two. Irvine asked for two shots and ordered Quistis another Kahlua Sour. The blond wrapped her arms around Kieda's neck and kissed his cheek.

"So Fujin, you've met my brother Kieda I'm assuming?"

"Brother?"

"Yep, not by blood, but, still my brother." Quistis said. "He was at garden when I was first brought there, he was assigned as my SeeD. My mentor"

Fujin nodded, it made more sense to her now, but she still wanted to know more about this guy.

* * *

As the night went on the four kept drinking and dancing, dancing and drinking. Before they knew it it was 3:00AM. The group stumbled out of Pandora's Box and towards Quistis and Kieda's cars.

"I'm not going back to garden tonight." Quistis slurred to Irvine as she hugged him close, a stupid grin plastered to her face.

"Wow Quis, you're gooone." Kieda and Fujin laughed at the blond.

"Ah shaddup. You two are no...better." They all laughed and piled into the cars. Irvine drove him and Quistis, while Kieda drove with Fujin. Both cars pulled into the nearest hotel and they all stumbled in.

"Now...Listen guys listen!" Quistis commanded. The other three snickered, but calmed down abit. "Now...we're gonna get two rooms...I'll sleep with Fujin, and you guys'll sleep together. I don't want...anything bad to happen." Irvine began to complain but Quistis was already up at the front desk and ordering the two rooms.

* * *

After a long soak in the tub and a few asprin, Fujin was starting to sober up alittle, as the two rooms quieted. When she came out Quistis was half-way passed out in her bed. Fujin took the oppertunity to lay down in the bed next to her and cuddle up in her sheets.

A few minutes passed by when the door opened. Fujin would've got up immediatly, but her body didn't want to respond that quickly. But as soon as she heard Quistis giggling softly she knew who'd come in the door. The silver haired woman growled and put her head underneath the pillows trying to drown out the sound of the other two in the room. It was dead silent for a minute or two.Then Irvine started moaning gently. After a few minutes of that, Fujin was sure she'd had enough. She quickly got up and left the room, leaving the two to what ever they wanted. All she wanted was some sleep. So she went to the next room over and walked in.

The light was on, and so was the t.v., but both beds were empty. For a brief moment, she wondered where Kieda was, but then, she collapsed into one of the beds. After a while, she heard rustleing in the room, she figured it was Kieda. And that it was. She heard him shut off the lights and t.v. and walk towards the bed. But she didn't feel the bed move. With a big sigh she settled in for a much needed sleep.

"Fujin..." Kieda whispered from the other bed. His voice was so soft that it was barely audiable to Fujin. She sighed again. His voice, soft and velvety... a few moments of silence when by, then he spoke again, just as quiet as before.

"Fujin...I think I like you...but...Quis..." He let out a large sigh and that was the end of it. Fujin waited minutes for him to start speaking again, but her wait was in vein. And without a second thought she got up and layed beside Kieda.

It wasn't untill after he wrapped his arm around her waist that she realized what she just did. But since is was done and over with, she sighed contentedly and leaned into his chest, letting sleep grab hold of her again. This time, she wouldn't wake for a while.

In the morning Fujin woke up to Irvine and Quistis sitting on the other bed laughing and watching her. Apparently there was something funny about her, or her position or…..something. She tried to sit up but something heavy was pinning her down to the bed. She turned around and Kieda was there asleep and very close to her. It took her a few moments to realize that she'd gone to sleep beside him. He cracked his eye open and saw hers. Smiling he planted a kiss on her cheek and bid her good morning.

"Awwww! How cute!" Quistis laughed as she leaned against Irvine.

"Shut up." Fujin said calmly as she sat up and stretched.

"So did you two have fun last night?" Irvine laughed. Fujin growled slightly.

"For your information, nothing happened last night. We were both mildly sober and very tired." Kieda yawned.

Quistis frowned and Irvine pouted.

"You mean to say that Quis and I kicked Fujin out of the room for no reason?"

"My ass." Fujin smirked, pointing at the two. "You're sick."

"Us?" Quistis said in an astonished voice. "You can't be talking about us!"

Fujin nodded.

"Why are we so sick? What were we doing?" Irvine said putting his hands on his hips.

"Having sex." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea? Well wouldn't you have heard us? I mean, these walls ARE paper thin." Quistis pointed out. "Plus! Irvine is...oh well, never mind." she laughed. Fujin sat and thought a moment, Keida laughed also.

"So what were you guys hoping that we'd do? Have sex?"

The two looked at each other and then back at the other pair.

"Course not!" they said in unison.

"Ahuh….Quistis you should know me better, I'm not a pimp like Irvine." he laughed.

"Yeah right." Irvine muttered as the others laughed.

* * *

As the four were checking out of their hotel, Kieda pulled Fujin aside to talk.

"Fujin I really want to spend more time with you." She blushed but nodded.

"Can….can we see each other?"

"I don't see why not." Fujin replied softly.

"Well…..I am a SeeD from Galbadia Garden….."

"It'll work." Fujin said, a soft smile on her face.

"Sure?" Kieda asked, worry creeping onto his face.

Fujin nodded and kissed his cheek. Kieda looked into her eyes and leaned in close. Their foreheads touched and their eyes closed.

"Come on you two!" Irvine called from the door of the car.

Kieda looked up from Fujin and sighed. "We're comeing." he smiled down at her and then he escorted her to Quistis' car.

As the two started driving away, Kieda blew her a kiss and waved to his sister. Quistis waved back and Fujin turned away, blushing.

The blond laughed. "So, Fujin. What do you think of my brother?" her response was a deeper shade of red creeping into Fujin's face. Quistis laughed again.

* * *

Over the period of a month, with Seifer in and out, Fujin had begun sneaking out to meet up with Kieda. But one night…….

* * *

"Fujin……" Kieda said what a hint of sadness in his voice. She looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"They're sending me on a mission to the Centra Ruins."

Fujin sat taking in the information.

"It may very well be…." he paused and looked into her soul through her eyes.

"Be?"

"A suicide mission." Fujin's eyes widened as she began to cry and lunged into the arms of her lover. His eyes watered as he tried to console his love.

"Why you?" Fujin sobbed.

"Fujin, I'm the only Gunblade specialist in the Garden, they need me." his eyes softened but didn't loose the tears he held.

"Someone else….can, can do it!"

"Fu…"

"Kieda please….don't leave me…..don't….don't." she went on whispering in between sobs as she buried herself in his arms. The raven haired man embraced her. When she looked up at him, he gently licked the tears from her face and kissed her lips.

This was the last night that the two would spent together.

Since then Quistis and Fujin and become even closer, on account that Quistis' Niece was growing inside of the other woman.

Fujin tapped Quistis on the shoulder, the blond looked up.

"Seifer."

Quistis looked towards the door and saw the taller blond terrorizing another student. The instructor in her told her to go and take him down a peg, but her emotions told her to run. Obeying the later, she quickly got up, hugged Fujin, said good-bye to Raijin and left the cafeteria before Seifer noticed her.

When the taller blond walked up to the table he looked at the two suspiciously. Taking a quick glance around the cafeteria, Seifer narrowed his eyes.

"So, you two seen the _Instructor_ today?" malice coated his words, and his smirk had a slightly evil tint to it.

Raijin shook his head and Fujin continued to eat.

Seifer took a seat beside Fujin and rubbed her stomach.

"How's our little Rykkie Ara?"

"She's ok." Fujin smiled up at her leader.

He leaned back in his chair.

"That's good."

Silence fell over the table as Seifer scanned the room. A shrill cry came from the hall way, and like the knight Seifer trained himself to be, he bolted out of the room and into the hall.

When he got there, he was shocked. The hall was empty and there was a large trail of blood streaked across the floor. Seifer ran after the trail and followed it into the Quad. The Quad, like the hall, was empty. But there was still that trail of blood. Quickly, he followed it to the stage wall, where the trail stopped.

A crowd came in and sat a few feet back from Seifer staring at the trail that just suddenly stopped. They were all whispering and pointing. Soon the Headmaster pushed his way through the crowd.

"Almasy! What the hell is going on here?"

Seifer turned towards him and saluted quickly.

"Headmaster Cid…I don't' know. I heard a scream, then I followed this trail of blood." he looked at the end of the trail. "But it just…ends here."

Headmaster Cid took a few steps forward and bent down. What he had in his hand was a garden ID. The card was slightly covered in blood, but still readable.

"Rakain Moro."

* * *

AN: Hey! Sorry for the delay, a bit longer of a chapter, but I still apologize. School life is hectic now, so it's going to be a hard for me to update as frequently as I like. Again sorry! Oh! BTW! The song that Quistis sings is "Siren" by "Trish Trang!" its great, lol. Ok anyway, lol. I'll get to work on the next chapter. Stay with me fans! Things are just heating up! YO! The characters of Rykkie Ara and Kieda Rayne ARE mine! Rykkie Ara is my Niece-to-be's name! lol. DON'T TAKE IT! Or you'll feel the wrath of my sister! ALSO! For those of your who don't know, the drink Kieda buys Fujin "Pink Lemonaid" is NOT what kid's are trying to sell on the street! It's a sugary-fruity-wine drink. who knew?

Dark Mistress


	5. What exactly is going on here?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Square characters, the only one's I own are Rykkie Ara, Kieda Rayne and Rakain Moro. Mine: P More of my original character will be added as extra's who help along the story, at the end of each chapter I'll copy write the new ones. Don't take my characters, please. Wow…there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter :S

* * *

Last CH. Notes: Oh oh! What's going on in my head? You know what….I just realized that this part of the story….ya no, the last CH. Notes…they're just things I forgot to add in the end of the last CH. Haha, funny…….. . . o.o ………..

* * *

"Rakain Moro. A level 18 SeeD. He's quite the looker I've heard….but a notorious Trepie." Xu's voice informed from the desk across the room.

"Since when are we interested in Trepe's groupies?" Seifer growled, his arms cross his chest.

"Since Rakain Moro disappeared leaving only a blood soaked ID behind." Head Master Cid grunted. He turned his back on the leader of the Disciplinary Committee and towards the former instructor.

"Now Quistis….I know you had nothing to do with this. But since the only lead from here is you….Where were you this afternoon?"

Seifer smirked across the room from her. His eyes were gleaming with a hateful laugh. Quistis glared back at him, but only for a brief second.

"At the time…I'd been on my way back to the dorms. I'd only been in my room for a few minutes when you asked me to come to your office."

The headmaster nodded.

He looked around the room, judging the faces of the other three.

"Quistis…where were you before you got to your room?"

"I was in the cafeteria for a quick lunch."

"I was in the cafeteria just minutes before I went to investigate….Headmaster, Trepe was no where to be found." Seifer stated.

"Quistis?"

"I…..I left when I saw Seifer…I have no desire to be around him." she stammered, her eyes flicker to Seifer, then to the headmaster. "I have witnesses…"

"Who?"

"Fujin Kazeno and Raijin Seirae"

"You're a damned liar Trepe." Seifer scoffed at her. The headmaster looked at him in slight surprise.

"What makes you say that Almasy?"

"I was with Fujin and Raijin…They were in the back of the room alone. There's no way that Trepe could've gotten past me without my knowing it."

"Why don't you call them up and see Seifer?" Quistis spat.

Headmaster Cid nodded.

"If they were mentioned, I want them here. Xu."

Xu leaned back in her chair and grabbed for the phone. The room fell silent as the speakers underneath them crackled to life and broadcast Xu's voice to the whole garden.

"Will Fujin Kazeno and Raijin Seirae, please report to the headmasters office, immediately."

As soon as the phone was put back on the receiver, the room started up again.

"So Quistis…if what you say is true…You should've seen Rakain in the hallway on your way to the dorms." Seifer looked at his former instructor inquiringly. Headmaster Cid also looked Quistis way.

"Yes…In fact, I do remember seeing Rakain…But like always he blushed, said hi and started running past me." Quistis said as she looked up in the left corner of her vision subconsciously. This convinced the headmaster and he nodded.

Seifer scoffed.

"Who on earth would want to be a part of that club anyway…"

Quistis growled, but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Headmaster Cid called towards the door.

The door opened and Fujin walked in, Raijin closely behind her.

"Ah. Ms. Kazeno, Mr. Seirae Come in, sit down."

Fujin nodded and quickly walked to a seat beside Seifer. Raijin followed and sat next to her.

"Fujin…were you with Quistis today?" He said, watching Quistis, then looking to Fujin.

"Yes. Cafeteria." she looked to Raijin.

"Yea, we went to eat with her….about…15-20 minutes ago." he said looking over at Seifer who glared daggers at the other two for helping Quistis.

The blond leaned back in her chair and looked at Seifer, her eyes grinning like a Cheshire cat. He glared his response, his eyes colder then ice.

"What were you two doing with Quistis?" Seifer growled at his partners.

"Eating." Fujin replied.

"Why?" he glared.

"Hungry?" she said with a tone of 'what else?'

"Why'd you sit with her?" he demanded.

"Seifer don't yell at her! For your information, her child is my niece!"

Seifer glared.

"That isn't possible! You don't have any family!"

"I might not have when we lived together, but I did when I left!"

"Who?"

"Keida!" she yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table

"Rayne?" he screamed. "He's not related to you! You just followed him around like the love sick dog you are Trepe!"

"I was assigned to him! And he was the only family I had!"

"Was? What the hell are you talking about?" the taller blond snarled.

"Now that Fujin is pregnant with his child, I have two more in my little family." she sneered back.

Seifer nearly jumped across the table.

"PLEASE!" The headmaster yelled. The room quieted down as he spoke in a rather stern voice.

"Quistis, Seifer, enough of this foolish squabbling! There is something much more important happening here than your petty problems with one another!"

Everyone stared at the headmaster, waiting to hear more.

"Now. Where did you say Rakain went running to Quistis?"

"He went off towards the Infirmary, I believe he came from the Quad."

"What on earth would anyone be doing alone in the Quad? The next event taking place is the Garden Festival, but that doesn't happen for months." Xu said to the room. Everyone was silent as they thought.

"Isn't Rakain on the Garden Committee?" Headmaster Cid asked Xu.

She quickly leaned up to her computer and quickly typed something in.

"Yes, he's also part of Balamb's SeeDling's program…..He's assigned to…..Chase Eiri." Xu continued while opening up Chase's file. "Quite the promising young student. Apparently, he's turning out to be quite the new Trepe as well." Xu read aloud.

"Great. Another freak to join Trepe's group of rejects." Seifer scoffed. Fujin looked at her leader and rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm…."

"What's up Quis?" Zu asked.

"I…I think I know young Chase…If I recall right, he likes to be called Eiri."

"Oh? You say you've already slept with him?" Seifer asked leaning forward in his chair grinning.

"Almasy hold you tongue!" Headmaster Cid yelled. The young blond snarled and rolled his eyes.

"Young Chase…erm, Eiri….He's the newest Gunblade specialist…he's under the instruction of….Mr. Squall Leonhart." Xu continued on his file.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Seifer asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Seifer, it's no concern of yours if Squall is Chase's gunblade instructor." Headmaster Cid informed.

"Why wasn't I asked?" Seifer's voice became ice cold.

"Almasy just drop it!" the headmaster commanded.

Quistis smirked and Seifer growled. The headmaster was getting quite annoyed at the two blonds.

"It's impossible to do anything with you two in the same room." he grumbled.

"Almasy, I would like you to go see Squall and talk to him about Chase. Seeing as he's an instructor of his, he'll most certainly know about Rakain." the blond muttered something about fags in a growling tone.

"And Quistis, I want you to spend some time with Chase, see if he knows anything about what happened to Rakain."

"Yes sir."

"Now. Thank you for coming, go off to your assignments and report anything to me at a later time. Quistis, Seifer, I don't want you two near each other for the time being."

The room got a little louder as everyone stood and began to leave.

The disciplinary committee was the first to leave. Seifer walked out, complaining. Fujin walked out briskly behind, again followed closely by Raijin.

Quistis smiled at Xu.

"I'll talk to you later Xu. We have to finish the minor details on our report from the last SeeD mission." The darker haired girl nodded.

"See you later Quistis."

The blond left, leaving only the headmaster and Xu behind.

"Headmaster…What do you suppose is going on?"

"I have no idea Xu….To my recollection there is nothing like this that's ever happened."

* * *

The knock on the door was harsh and loud. It rang though the whole dorm room and probably through the surrounding rooms as well.

Nosily, the door slid open, revealing a very bed tossed Squall.

"Leonhart…" Seifer greeted as he leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want Almasy?" Squall yawned running his hand through his messy hair.

Seifer stood still at the door and stared. Squall stared back, his eyes were as blank as his face.

"Well Leonhart?"

"Well what, Almasy."

"Well are you going to invite me in?"

Squall stared and looked the taller male up and down.

"No."

"And why the hell not?" the blond growled slightly.

"Because I don't feel comfortable with you in my dorm room."

"Oh, so puberty-boy still has a crush on me huh?" Seifer sneered.

Squall said nothing and the door began to slide shut. Seifer stuck his hand in the door and caused it to open once again.

"What the fuck are you doing Almasy!"

"Let me in Leonhart!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Headmaster Cid ordered me here!" Squall stared at the taller man suspiciously. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Squall ran his hand though his unkempt hair and sighed in slight frustration.

"Fine…" he said moving far enough aside for Seifer to slip in.

Seifer looked around the plain dorm. It was slightly dark, and there was really nothing of too much interest in the room. He walked around looking at pictures of the orphanage, matron, the rest of the group. Surprisingly, there were a few more pictures of Quistis there then anyone else.

"What Leonhart, you have a crush on our little _instructor_?" he smirked.

"If you're finished, can you just tell me what you're here for?" Squall's voice was quite irritated, and his face didn't seem much more pleased.

Seifer sat down on his couch and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. The brunet sighed and walked towards Seifer, when he was close enough he pulled the cigarette away and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

"What the fuck Leonhart!" Seifer snapped.

"Don't smoke in here." the younger male replied calmly as he sat across from him.

Seifer rolled his eyes. He looked around the dorm once again.

"Ever dream of having me here in your dorm Leonhart?"

Squall just stared blankly at the blond. Seifer smirked back and walked across to Squall.

"C'mon Squall…you know that you still want me." He leaned down so his breath was trailing on Squall's neck. Seifer could feel the younger man tense beneath him. Squall growled slightly.

"Almasy what kind of sick game are you playing?"

"You don't…..like this Squall?" his voice came out smooth and lustful as his tongue gently licked Squall's neck, causing his body to shiver.

"Get the hell off of me Almasy." Squall said, a slight whimper hidden in his voice, as he pushed Seifer away from him.

The blond laughed and sat back on the couch. Squall looked off in the distance of a shadow in the corner of the room. His perfect profile displayed beautifully for Seifer, whether he intended to do it or not.

"So, who's this Chase Eiri kid everyone's talking about."

Squall looked over at him, his eyes held a small trace of light.

"He's a good student. A very quick learner and very enthusiastic about his training. He's only been in the program for a month and he's close to rivaling some of the older students."

"Oh so he's your new love interest." Seifer chuckled.

"Almasy I have no intention of being involved in a romantic relationship with another male." he scoffed.

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah, that's why I had a little crush on you." he smirked.

Seifer sneered at the younger man.

"Hell Leonhart, that was funny. As funny as getting sick."

Squall leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, I thought it was pretty amusing."

"Haha, well you thought wrong." the blond spat leaning forward.

"Oh Seifer." Squall said looking at the older man out of the corner of his eye. He smirked. "You scare me."

"Well you should be afraid Leonhart. You know I'm better at everything then you are."

"Yes…yes, I know that so well." Squall agreed sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Leonhart…What is it that you know about…Rakain Moro?"

"He's Chase's assigned SeeD. A rather good kid."

"Good in bed?" Seifer asked licking his lips.

"Look Seifer, if all you want is to tease me about something you have no idea about, then you can get your ass off my couch and walk straight out the damned door." Squall said sternly.

"Ouch, Leonhart, that hurt." he smirked. Squall leaned forward and smiled.

"Get the fuck out."

"Fine. But is that all you know about Rakain?"

"Yea. Why?"

Seifer stood and walked towards the door. Squall kept a close eye on him and followed him to the door.

"He's missing, and all he left behind was a crimson ID." Seifer smiled as he walked out into the hallway. "Have a great day…" he went off down the hall, Squall still watching. "fag.." he muttered.

Squall rolled his eyes and went back into his dorm for another nap before he had to go to the training center.

When the brunet's door closed behind him. He thought a minute.

"Rakain's….Missing?"

* * *

AN: hahaha, seem's Rakain is the new usual ending point huh? Oh btw. The thing about Headmaster Cid trusting Quistis because she was looking up in the left corner of her vision when talking. That's because it's a fact that when someone is trying to think they look up in the left corner of their vision, this helps them access their memory. While looking subconsciously up in the right corner of your vision helps you to access your imagination, heehee. I sound smart. Oh, and just incase you're confuzzled, this is set after the game. People are a little on the OOC side sometimes, and they did live in the orphanage together. But they have selective memories, so like in Quistis case, she can't seem to remember Zell too well. AND SORRY ALL YOU RINOA FANS, BUT SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER. : D have a nice day, lol. One last reminder, CHASE EIRI is the name of my son-to-be (in the far future) so don't take that name! It's MINE. : D 


End file.
